nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
End of the World (map)
End of the World (also referred to as Chapter 5: End of the World) is the fifth and final Zombies map of the "Futuristic Paradox" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview End of the World is set inside the pocket dimension contained within the Vault of Paradise Island. The dimension has been twisted into Blackout's image, which takes the appearance of a snowy forest with a cloudy sky. In terms of layout, the map is identical to the Frozen Forest section of the campaign mission Life from Call of Duty: Black Ops III, although the branching rooms have been changed in terms of design, although they retain a similar layout. At the center of each branching segment is a warp pad, which brings the players back to the center portion of the map. Once all segments have been cleared and the objectives at each area have been met, a portal will open in the center of the main area, which will transport players to the final boss arena, which is a large open crater with debris throughout it to form cover. Story Inside the Vault of Paradise Island's pocket dimension, Blackout appears, where he sees his large batteries being placed nearby the three main energy pipes that are transferring the F-Space energy to various parts of the world. As he gazes towards the F-Space orb supplementing this energy at the center of the dimension, Blackout exclaims that it was time to finally rid the universe of the F-Space energy that gnaws away at it with every passing second. Blackout soon uses his powers to warp the dimension into his own image as a snowy forest, with the orb at the center being surrounded by the vines and roots of a massive tree. Once his dominion had formed, Blackout ordered his forces to activate the batteries. As they activated, the energy within the pipes stopped and began reverting back into the orb, as well as inverting the pipe flows to cause the F-Space energy being deposited around the world to instead return back to the vault. As the orb began to receive the power that had been siphoned from it, Blackout comments to his forces that once the orb reached its maximum capacity, he would destroy the orb, resulting in his balance of energy throughout the universe. He also reminds them that Techno would undoubtedly attempt to stop them, advising to stop them no matter what to ensure they didn't tamper with the process. Hours later, as the process of inverting the F-Space energy back to the vault continues, Techno are still trapped inside the redirectory room of the power station. While the others sit around and mope at their failure in saving Nakata and stopping Blackout then and there, Stratus continues to work on getting the mobile warp pad he acquired earlier online. When asked by Rox on his progress, Stratus explains he was nearly done. Vendetta questions how the device would work without another warp pad at the destination they wanted to go, although Stratus reveals an exploit they can use; every time Blackout warps between locations, he lets out an energy signature of F-Space energy at both the starting point and destination. Stratus explains that through this energy signature, Techno can siphon it from one of the points with the warp pad to teleport to the other point, which was where Blackout was currently at. After making final adjustments, Stratus reveals he has finished the pad, telling the others that while they lost the battle, the war has yet to be won. Agreeing, Rox helps motivate Vega and Vendetta from their depression, saying that there was still a chance to stop Blackout and put an end to his scheme once and for all. With everyone reinvigorated, Stratus tells the group that they first have to get to the control room above, as that was where Blackout warped from. After paying their respects one last time to Nakata's corpse, the team proceeded to the exit door, which had been sealed shut during the lockdown. Using his suit to craft a buzzsaw, Vendetta cuts open a hole in the doorway so they could escape. Reaching the control room, they place the warp pad where Blackout stood. After a moment, the warp pad turns on, creating a small rift to the destination Blackout arrived at. Nodding to each other, the four enter the rift as they teleport away from the power station. As they regain their senses, Techno find themselves in a small snowy clearing surrounded by trees. Pondering where they were, they soon find the undead emerging from the ground. Fighting the undead, the four proceed up the trail ahead of them before arriving at an overlook atop a hill. Taking in the sight, they soon realize that they are in fact within the Vault of Paradise Island's pocket dimension, although it had been transformed into a snowy forest by Blackout. Using the overlook, Vendetta spots the three energy pipes that conduct the F-Space energy around the world inverting their energy into the central orb, as well as the batteries that are causing this to occur situated at the end of three distinctive areas that resemble fragments of areas they had previously visited, such as the city of New Elpis, the Hypercenter Mall, and the power station. As the orb continues growing in size, Vega makes the assumption that Blackout was near the orb overlooking its progress. Agreeing, Stratus asks Vendetta what they should do. After a moment of thinking, Vendetta explains that they must destroy the batteries at each area, although this would result in the destruction of the pipe the battery was influencing. Knowing it was the only way to stop Blackout's plan, the others agree before the four all slide down the slope in front of them, landing in a small pool of blood surrounded by a large wooden stake wall. Suddenly, Blackout appears before them, telling the four that what they seek to accomplish would make things worse than it already appears for them, warning that should the orb remain in existence for too long with all the F-Space energy brought back into it, it would result in a universal catastrophe. Rox explains that they would find a way to return the F-Space energy back to the parts of the world it was taken from once they defeat him, to which Blackout scoffs at, remarking that their attempt would spell their doom before warping away as the undead soon rises from the pool of blood around the group. After clearing the wave, an opening in the wall forms, allowing the group to proceed forward, where they arrive at a central area near the base of the tree enveloping the orb. There, the group spots three different colored portals, each leading to one of the areas with one of Blackout's batteries. Traveling through each portal, the group fight their way through hordes of the undead as they pass through fragments of areas they had visited over the course of their journey. After traversing each area and reaching the end, the group finds one of the three batteries protected by a small gauntlet of vines and branches. Navigating the gauntlet, the four are able to prevail and destroy a battery, resulting in the overhead pipe's destruction and for a portion of the tree around the orb to collapse. After doing this with all the batteries and pipes and ensuring their destruction, the entire tree collapses, creating an explosion that forms a massive crater below the orb and causing the sky to darken. As the orb descends down from its spot, a large portal opens in the center area leading to the crater. The voice of Blackout soon echoes through the dimension, remarking that while the pipes were destroyed, there was still a sufficient amount of energy within the orb that would allow him to balance the universe with its destruction, challenging the four to try and stop him. Agreeing to fight him, the four enter the portal, warping over to the crater, where Blackout stood before them with the orb above him. Blackout remarks that they have proven to be constant thorns in his side as he attempts to achieve his goal, saying that once he was finally rid of them and completed his goal, he would renounce them as recusants to the universe he so benevolently saved before summoning Stormbringer and letting out a burst of energy. As the four readied themselves, Vendetta tells Blackout that he will pay for all the pain and sorrow he has caused, including his sister's death, before leading the four into battle against Blackout. As the five fought, Blackout proved to be a challenging opponent, often overpowering his attackers and sending them flying with his strength. However, despite his immense power, Blackout was severely outnumbered, and after a grueling fight, Blackout is weakened to the point where he cannot stand. Vendetta tells Blackout that it was over, although Blackout snickers that it was just beginning. Looking up at the orb above him, Blackout musters the strength to stand up before sending a beam of energy from his hand into the orb. Blackout soon uses this beam to siphon enough energy from the orb to allow him to levitate the debris around the crater to merge into a medium-sized battle mech dubbed the Basilisk Mech. As Blackout enters the mech and rallies the last of his forces, he exclaims that it has to be this way if he wishes to save the universe before engaging the heroes in the true final battle. As Techno fought through the undead, they also fought the Basilisk Mech, which used a barrage rocket launcher and automatic shotgun arm as his ranged weapons while using the mech's stomping feature to try and crush the heroes. However, because the mech was made mostly of debris, Techno were able to exploit several weak points around the mech to cripple it after another grueling battle. As the mech began to self-destruct, Blackout lets out a horrified scream as the mech exploded, destroying it and the rest of the undead forces while sending Techno flying backwards. As the dust settles, Blackout crawls out of what remained of the mech's wreckage, completely battered and on the verge of death. Attempting to reach out towards the orb one last time, his hand is stomped on by Vendetta. As Techno gathers around him, Blackout curses the four for their foolery, saying that they would forever be remembered as the heroes who allowed the destruction of their universe and subsequent fracturing of the multiverse. Vega questions what he meant as the orb above them suddenly began to violently surge out of control. Continuing what he said earlier at the blood pool in more detail, he reveals that with the excessive amount of F-Space energy being produced in the universe, it would cause the universe to ultimately collapse from existence, creating universal-scale repercussions across the entire multiverse. As the surging continued, Blackout explains that now that all that energy was in the same place before it could be safely destroyed, it was now guaranteed that the universe was to fall and that their fates were sealed. As the orb began to crack and explode, Techno could only watch in silence with expressions of failure and guilt on their faces as it exploded before them, destroying them and the entire universe around them. The Arc 3 universe soon collapsed from existence, creating paradoxes that would ultimately affect the rest of the multiverse. Weapons Starting Loadout * Strife * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * Strife - 500 points * 10/22 - 500 points * RK 7 Garrison - 700 points * Saug 9mm - 750 points * Escargot - 1000 points * MOG 12 - 1000 points * Swordfish - 1200 points * Mozu - 1250 points * MX9 - 1250 points * Spitfire - 1400 points * M1897 Trebuchet - 1400 points * Maddox RFB - 1400 points * KN-57 - 1400 points * ICR-7 - 1550 points * Vapr-XKG - 1550 points * Peacekeeper - 1600 points * Auger DMR - 1600 points * Titan - 3750 points * Galvaknuckles - 6000 points Mystery Box * ICR-7 * Rampart 17 * KN-57 * Vapr-XKG * Maddox RFB * Swat RFT * Grav * Peacekeeper * Hitchcock M9 * MX9 * GKS * Spitfire * Cordite * Saug 9mm * Daemon 3XB * Switchblade X9 * Escargot * M1927 * Titan * Hades * VKM 750 * Tigershark * Zweihänder * MOG 12 * SG12 * Rampage * 10/22 * Auger DMR * ABR 223 * Swordfish * S6 Stingray * Essex Model 07 * Paladin HB50 * Outlaw * SDM * Koshka * Vendetta * Locus * Strife * RK 7 Garrison * Mozu * KAP 45 * Welling * Ballistic Knife * Up-n-Atomizer * Unholy Hellbringer * Widowmaker * Cymbal Monkey Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Defeat Blackout once and for all. Songs * Dread of Night by Yoko Shimomura is played during the first phase of the final battle. * It Has to Be This Way by Jamie Christopherson is played during the final phase of the final battle. Trivia * This map marks the first time both the villain and heroes perish, as well as the destruction of an entire universe within the Roach Chronicles. Category:Futuristic Paradox